The Outsider
by lost-Kitt'n
Summary: This is written in an O.C.s point of view. She is a wolf girl from another pack who just wants to break free.


Note: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or any of their characters. Those are owned and were created by the wonderful mind of Stephenie Meyer. This fanfic also contains some ideas inspired by the Forest of Hands and Teeth by Carrie Ryan. (It's a great book, you should check it out :d) Enjoy!

The first Time was Just an experiment, a test. To see how far I could go, how long I could keep it up. I pushed my limits and tested the boundaries. I flexed my now human arms and then tested my legs. My clothes were shredded but I was prepared for that, I knew it was coming and I brought a change of clothes. Everything was ok in the physical department. I felt different though, changed. As if there was something inside me that was more… wild. But of course, that was to be expected. Look at the monster I had just turned into on a mere whim. I knew it was coming, I had known my whole life. See, in my tribe, we are proud of our heritage. We teach our young the ways of the Old. There are no secrets. At least, that's what they claim.

I'm a were-wolf, a shape-shifter. I'm the reason you don't go out into the woods alone at night. And there are more of me.

I decided that that was enough for one night and walked, in human form, back to our town. When I say our town, I do mean OUR town. All of its inhabitants are or will one day be were-wolves. You must mature enough before you can handle changing. That's what They, the Elders, say. I'm not the first rebel, though I don't show it on the outside, in my head I rebut every word they say, every phrase that escapes their lips is nothing but noise to me. Wasted breath.

There are stories, whispered rumors, of other tribes like us. No one has ever met another wolf outside of our pack though. Also, I am the only white person in our whole town. Everyone else is Native American, and that's the way the Elders wanted it. My mother broke the rules. She married outside of our pack to a man who didn't know a thing. He was hunted and killed as soon as They found out. I never even met my father.

Mom says I have his eyes. They're as green as new spring grass. My hair belongs to my mother though, it is long and brown and soft as silk. My rebellious attitude also belongs to mom. I often ask her why we can't leave. Why we're forced to stay in this tormenting prison that neither of us agree with. She says that we're safe here, protected. No one like us has ever existed outside our town, or so They say. But one day, I will break free. I will go and I will find another group of wolves out there. Some day.

I don't need my wolf senses to tell me that something is different in the air. Something wrong. It smells like change. Like struggle, like loss. Like… smoke. I sit up in bed and check the clock. Six a.m. Is it too early for tribal council? I slowly sneak outside and see the Elders almost immediately. They are sitting in the middle of town around a fire consulting, as they always do. But this time it's different. Something is wrong.

No one notices me as I creep behind a large oak tree and listen intently to their fierce whispers.

"We cannot survive outside of our town! It's simply out of the question." one of the elders insists.

"But there must be other clans out there. We need to find them. Can't we all go?" Another argues.

"Enough. We will not uproot the entire town on a mere search for others like us. Our numbers are growing. Are we not enough? Think of the children having to constantly move if we go in search of others. We will stay here and that is final." I recognize that voice without looking. It is our leader, chief, president, mayor. Call him what you want; he is in charge. It is Hiamovi. His name means high chief and it suits him. The name has been in his family for years, as well as the position.

The meeting is over and everyone begins to disperse. No one but the Elders and I even know it ever took place. I know I will be caught if I stick around so I throw planning to the wind and change. Heat rolls down my back and burns a trail in my throat. I feel like I swallowed fire. I can hear my clothes tearing as new spurts of hair burst from somewhere deep inside. My heart pounds and my head spins. I can barely breathe.

My muscles stretch and I can almost hear them because my senses are so heightened. I run, I don't care where. When I run I'm running for the fun of it. The love of it. My head is still spinning but now it's not the transformation. It's the freedom of it all. I love being able to outrun the fastest dear, or smell said dear from miles away. If I had human features right now, I'd be smiling.

The sun stretches high in the sky and beats down on my fur coated back. I finally stop at a small stream and lap at the water. I don't mind eating or drinking in wolf form. It's who I am and I can't deny my internal instincts. My cravings. A small dear hops around only a few yards away. Dangerously close. But I leave it be. I'm not very hungry.

That is the way of the Old. Hunt when hungry, not for entertainment. Kill no one out of spite or greed. Blah blah… I'm so tired of always obeying and never doing what I want or what I feel is right. What if I want to chase down a deer and eat it because it's fun to run and I love the thrill of the chase? Is it so wrong when they multiply like rabbits anyway.

I'm done thinking for now. Refreshed and ready to run I turn and take my stance. I leap over a rock and another fallen log and prance playfully across the forest. Running to me is like a dance. A play. Just another way to break free. I run, yipping and laughing as I chase a small colorful bird flying much to high for me to ever reach and then I stop…

There is some strange smell in the air. It smells _awful! _It is absolutely the most foul thing I have ever smelled in my entire fifteen years of life! It was coming from the east so I rounded a tree and headed towards the smell to investigate. The closer I got the worse the smell got. But I was so curious. I know curiosity killed the cat but they never said a thing about dogs, now did they?

I can hear people talking now as I close in on the smell. I've been around humans before on our supply runs into town, their smell never bothered me before? They normally smell nice, actually. Except for the ones that sit on the street corners with boxes that say things like, "Keep your coins, I want change." I'll never understand them.

The people are worried about something. I can tell that by their tones. I cant really make out the words though. I creep closer as they come into view. My breathing is slowed like the Elders teach us to do when we hunt. I lean forward so that my weight is more on my front legs then reel back in pain. I stifle a yelp as I examine myself. No cuts, bumps, or bruises. I must just be sore from running. It has to be past three in the afternoon now and I started running around seven.

There is one girl and two boys. The girl is petit, like me, and has short, spiky black hair. She has a tender voice and a knowing eyes. The closest boy has his back turned and all I can see are his boney shoulders and a mop of blond curly hair on his head. The next boy is taller then the last and he looks agitated or worried. Maybe a bit of both. His hair is blond and his eyes are the same golden shade as the girls. All of them have light skin and I think they're the source of the smell. Too bad, they're all quite attractive.

I try to sneak closer but a twig snaps under my small amount of weight.

_Shoot!_ I mutter to myself and turn to look at the leg that did the deed. Before I have time to react I look up and see one of the boys. He is very angry now as he grabs me around the middle. _What a shame. I'll have to kill them. They all seem so nice too._

"You won't be killing anyone, dog." Is the harsh reply.

Had I said that out loud? No I couldn't have. Besides, even if I had not one of these humans would have been able to understand. Maybe I just imagined hearing his voice? A voice that even when angry was sweet like honey. No, it must have been a dream.

"You didn't imagine it, dog, I'm one-hundred percent real."

Now this was starting to creep me out. I _know_ I thought that, and no human can read minds. Or understand wolf for that matter. _What are you?_

"Your worst nightmare." (I'm sorry, I HAD to. XD)

Someone, the girl? Comes up from behind as the mind-reader throws me to the ground. She apologizes under her breath as she pinches something in my shoulder. What is she doing? Suddenly dots litter my vision and blackness slips in and out of my head. I give in and close my eyes. Consciousness is no longer mine.

When I awake I hear nothing but quiet breathing and footsteps through the forest. I see nothing clearly, save myself and the strange human that had draped me around his neck. My white tail is hovering in the air as if I am moving to fast for it to lay flat. The trees are a blur around us and I vaguely make out two other blurs running alongside us. I give up trying to guess what is happening and go back to sleep. I am so tired.

The next time I wake up I am laying on a couch in a small house in human form. I have someone else's clothes on and they seem to fit fine. I sit up carefully and am greeted by a blond boy who looks to be about my age sitting in front of me.

"Hi" He says. I was unsure what to say so I nod and wait for an explanation. He waits too, for me to say something back but decides he'd better start. "My name is Seth." Another pause. "Look… I know what you are."

"You have no idea."

"You say that now but I know more than you think." He looks into the kitchen to our left and whispers, "They're talking about you in there, you know. To decide what to do. We didn't know there were any others like us, like our pack." My eyes widen. "You're the first outsider we've ever had."

"You're a-

"Shhh." he whispers.

"She's _just_ a girl! A _young _girl."

"She was on our land! Our side of the line!"

"She doesn't know. She's not ours, not from here."

"That's Billy. He's sticking up for you in there. Edward wants something to be done about you being on their side. We made an agreement with the Cullen's a long, long time ago that none of our wolves would cross into their territory if none of their vampires crossed into ours."

"Vampires?" I whisper as the heated conversation in the kitchen grows in volume.

"You don't know about vampires?" His shocked face tells me I should. I feel ashamed as I shake my head. "Did you notice that they smell terrible?" I nod. "Or that Edward can read your mind?" Another nod. "They are immortals. Vampires. They drink blood! Human blood! Well not these but others do. These drink animal blood. They are a wolf's natural enemy. We're supposed to hate each other."

"They drink… Blood?" My head is spinning again and I sit back against the couch. I can't hear the kitchen conversation anymore which is a good sign. I think? Then I change my mind as the scary, mind-reader vampire… Edward? Walks out of the kitchen and grimaces at me. A man in a wheel chair rolls out of the kitchen and stops next to me. He smiles a friendly smile and holds his hand out for me to shake. I do and then sit up, tense, waiting for an explanation. "My name's Billy."

"Kiara."

"Kiara, nice to meet you. Well I bet you're guessing where you are and why."

"Not really…Seth? Seth gave me a general idea… so what's going to happen now?" Edward snarls. He's already decided he hates me.

"Well we've," a glance at Edward, "decided to let you off the hook. See you didn't know you weren't supposed to be on their territory did ya? And you never even heard about the treaty have ya?" I shake my head and glance apologetically at the stone sculpture standing in the corner. "So there's no hard feelings!" he declares. One quick look in Edwards direction and I don't feel so convinced.

There is some commotion outside and all of the sudden a girl bursts through the door. "Well FINE! If that's the way you're gonna be you can just stay outside you… you MUTT!" She slams the door, flustered, and whips her hair out of her face.

"You can't keep me out of my OWN HOUSE!" There is a slam against the door and the girl lurches forward. She pushes all of her weight against the wooden door and I actually feel sorry for it.

"Jacob just stay OUT! Don't come anywhere NEAR me!"

"Then get out of MY house!" The girl laughs a tormented laugh and pushes harder. Everyone watches in silence as the girl finally notices that there's no one pushing back anymore. She looks confused and turns around. I can hear another struggle outside but it's not like the last one. It's more… internal?

Then an auburn-red wolf hit's the door hard and comes crashing into the room, the girl has already changed and the two snarl at each other for a moment. Then the bigger red one, I'm guessing his name is Jacob, picks up the girl by the scruff of the neck and tosses her out onto the porch. He then shuts the door with a swift flick of the tail and trots down the hall to what I'm guessing is his room. Seconds later, a tall (attractive) young man steps out. He's not sure what to say. "So… I'm sure you're wondering what just happened…"

"She's one of us." Billy offers. I can immediately see the relief on his face. Then the shock.

"There's more? Do you know of others Kiara?" I was in for a long night.


End file.
